


You Promised Me Forever.

by Prawnie_S



Series: You Promised Me Forever [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Castle, F/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnie_S/pseuds/Prawnie_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Skin Deep should have ended.</p><p> </p><p>'I don't want you anymore, dearie' but Belle will not give up and tries to prove her love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is the first story I have written for a very long time - and also the first smut I've written... Ever. So apologise if anything is dodgy, criticism is very welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *nabbed some lines straight out of the episode. I do not own Ouat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is the first story I have written for a very long time - and also the first smut I've written... Ever. So apologise if anything is dodgy, criticism is very welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *nabbed some lines straight out of the episode. I do not own Ouat.

‘I don't want you anymore, dearie.’

Her jaw clenched with effort not to cry.

His words repeated in her mind instantly, over and over - taunting her with the callous manner he spoke them. The man she so clearly loved and wanted, was sending her away. The days they spent getting to know each other (along with the nights she spent reading to him and the laughter they had shared) immediately felt tainted. How could she fake something so pure and heartfelt? How could he think that she was deceiving him all this time? She thought she had shown him her true self.

‘Well?!’ He growled, when he realised she hadn't moved. His dark eyes were slits as he glared at her, disgust rising out like smoke from his entire being. ‘Leave and find your bloody queen!’

Almost instantly her hurt gave way to a far stronger emotion. Anger. It rushed over her in waves, red blurred her vision and a snarl curled her lips. Before she could notice, she had stepped forward and raised her hand.

The loud sound of a _slap_ echoed against the walls of the dungeon.

‘You bastard,’ she whispered through angry tears. He looked at her with shock written on his sharp features before the mask of the imp fell back into place. ‘ _That woman_ does not hold my heart or my mind and you know it. My mind is my own but my heart is yours! If you could take your _cowardly_ head out of the sand for just one moment, you would ruddy well see that!’ Her breast rose and fell, heart pounding, fists clenching. Breathing through her nose, she spoke clearly. ‘You know, you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you.’ Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes at her words. ‘But you couldn't take the chance…’

He spoke with lips turned downward, ‘that's a lie.’

‘You're a coward, _My Love_.’ She inched forward when she heard his rough intake of breath. Her bright angry eyes met his dark reptilian gaze. His brows cast a shadow of displeasure over his golden skin. His lips pressed tightly together when she softly asked, as if her anger had just suddenly melted away ‘What can I do to prove to you that I'm telling the truth? I kissed you because I loved you enough to try and help you, it's why I came back! I thought I was doing the right thing. For that I do apologise because I shouldn't have assumed. Please… tell me what to do.’

He looked at her with a fierce stare. _She must be lying_. She couldn't love him - kiss be dammed! True love is for bedtime stories! He snarled once more and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her roughly against the cold damp cell wall. Bending down to growl in her ear. ‘There is nothing you can do except never come here again, _dearie_.’

She tried to move her head, not to escape, but to catch his eyes. Her pulse beat a wild rhythm against his hand while her thoughts raced. _Who had hurt him so?_ She surprised him by raising a shaking hand to his face. His dark eyes shot to her’s - the blue eyes had softened and colour rose to her cheeks. The nearness of his body, the warmth it gave her, the skin beneath her hand.

‘I want to stay with the one who holds my heart…’ she rasped out. His mind whirled at the complete and utter honesty of her words. ‘Anything but that, Rumple, please. _Please_ don't send me away again.’

His hand loosened slightly before pushing away from her. She gulped in breath greedily. ‘You can't stay with me…’ His voice lacked the conviction it once had. ‘You betrayed me, Belle.’

 _At least he said your name_. It was a small victory in her eyes (she was no longer dearie, a positive sign to anyone who seeks out Rumpelstiltskin). She chanced a step towards him and held her hand out, palm up, for him. His eyes dropped to the offering, pale hands leading to smooth exposed wrists. His brows furrowed, torn between believing her and hating her. Belle spoke so softly, ‘You know I didn't, my love.’

A golden-green hand reached out to her's. He allowed a ghost of a touch before he pulled back sharply, snapping his hand to a fist by his side. Her hand dropped as she sighed.

‘ _She_ met me on the road,’ Belle explained ‘and asked who I was running from. My lover or employer. When I didn't reply she mockingly said both. We got talking and I described you, to a point, and she said you were cursed. I was taken in by the story of true-love's kiss breaking any curse and couldn't wait to help you or save you…’ she laughed sarcastically ‘Probably some misguided notion of heroism. That's why I did it, Rumple. I care for you. I love you. I wanted to help you...’

‘I-I…’ he stuttered, eyes wide and almost disbelieving. He gulped in air trying hard to bring the darkness around him once more. ‘My power… means more to me than you. You can't love me.’

‘Tell me why, Rumpelstiltskin.’ She asked softly. She added. ‘Explain so I can understand.’

The bluest of eyes look at him through tears, obviously hurt by the rejection. ‘I can't, _dearie_!’ He roared making her flinch. He turned his back to her to raise his fist, bringing it down on the thick wooden door. It cracked off it's hinge from the brute strength of the Dark One. ‘You can't prove your love and I can't explain anything while you're with the queen.’

Once again anger burned brightly within her. She pushed his back roughly before turning him to face her.

‘I'll prove my love with the only thing I have left to give, you ridiculous man!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I over describe and I don't give the character's enough feelings and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before, so I apologise in advance if you think it's rubbish!

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes widened almost comically when she began to unlace the bodice of her dress. She let it drop to the floor along with her skirt and petticoats. Pulling off her white blouse left her in a white sleeveless (cleavage baring) chemise, short bloomers and little blue heels.

‘What are you doing?!’ He roared and crossed the room to grab her shoulders (trying very hard not to notice the most delicious sight in the world).

Her hands found his soft wild hair and pulled sharply, earning a low growl from the sorcerer. ‘I'm proving a bloody point!’

Belle's tiny hands shot to his dragon-hide waistcoat and pushed it off his shoulders before he could register the movements. The pale poet's sleeve shirt was next, unbuttoned to the waist when he grabbed her hands (not giving her time to admire his body). Voice loud he howled, ‘Stop!’

‘No,’ she seethed and roughly pushed him back. She knew what he was thinking, another trick being played on him (despite the frankly bizarre situation). She stayed strong as she whipped her chemise over her head. She never dreamt the first time her love saw her body that it would be like this (and she had thought of it a _lot_ ), but if it meant his trust? She wouldn't have it any other way. She flushed red, from cheeks down to bust, his eyes following the colour. ‘Take what I'm offering, Rumpelstiltskin, if you'll have me.’

Suddenly, her bare back was against the cold wall, pressed firmly by the hard body of the Dark One. His teeth snapped. ‘You'll let a monster defile you?’

‘No,’ she stuttered as his large hands gripped her hips. She raised hers to tangle again in his hair. ‘I'll let the man I want _forever_ make love to me…’

It was as if something inside of him had snapped. He bared his teeth to her before he pressed his face to her neck. She moaned in shock as he bit down and soothed with his tongue. The fists in his hair tugged slightly, as his on her hips pulled her to him roughly. She unconsciously raised a leg to his thigh, the leather almost cooling her heated skin, though the chest to breast contact burned her with want.

A hand jumped to her leg and pulled it higher, her barely covered centre now pressed against his rapidly growing manhood. She gasped wantonly at the foreign contact. His lips drifted down to her collarbone to bite and suck; his hands raised to the underside of her breast. His claws dug into the flesh roughly and she stuttered out a moan in response. He raised his head to look at her flushed face as he twisted the peaks of her bosom.

He ran his nails over her nipples, making them harden in his hands. She met his stare with hooded eyes and his brow furrowed with what he saw in them. She's… enjoying my touch? He thought to himself. One hand left her creamy breast (the other stilled completely) to be thrust unceremoniously into her laced bloomers; making her jump at the sudden change. A long finger swiped her mound, only to be snatched away quickly.

He left her body, jumping back as though he were burned. ‘You're wet… for me?’

‘I-I… yes. Of course I am, my love.’ she whispered confused, panting through her arousal, trying very hard to stand steady against the wall. Her legs shook when she tried to walk to him. His mottled arms quickly went to balance her.

‘I didn't believe you!’ he cried out, shaking her slightly. He let go to stumble back and sit heavily on the cot in the corner of the room. He leant back with his mouth pressed in a thin line. Letting out a shuddered breath, he whispered so desperately; ‘I'm so sorry, Belle.’

She took in the man before her and thought for a moment. _I'm glad he accepts the truth but we've gone too far now to stop_. With her mind focused she shimmied out of her undergarments and toed off her heels. Rumpelstiltskin jumped to his feet at her sudden complete nakedness and looked at her in questioning awed amazement. She gave him a shy smile, ducked her head bashfully and made an insecure move to cover herself.

‘You, sir, are a fool for doubting me but now is not the time for apologise.’ She said, still looking at the floor. ‘I will not kiss you because I love you. My Rumple, please finish what you started.’

She was startled when a rough hand touched her cheek. She tilted her head to meet his piercing gaze. His voice rumbled through her body when he spoke. ‘I wish I could kiss you because I _do_ love you, my dearest Belle.’

She smiled so brightly and leant into his palm. He placed the most tender of kisses to her forehead, before scooping her up in his arms. _She's so soft_... He let his magic take them to his chambers in a haze of purple smoke. She blinked when they arrived, then looked at him with wide happy eyes. He laid her gently on the soft sheets in the candle lit room (which he dimmed, _she doesn't need to see me_ ), shrugged out of the shirt that still hung loosely at his sides and sat with her on the bed.

‘Do you… do you still want this? I mean, not to prove a point?’ He asked, unsure, fidgeting with his fingers.

Belle smiled gently, and took his hand. ‘You already felt my want, did you not? One can't fake _that_ to prove a point… Yes, my Rumple, I _really_ want this.’

He growled and squeezed her fingers unconsciously. Her eyes never strayed from his (not even to take in the room of her _lover_ ) and he couldn't bare to look away from the petite beauty before him, offering herself to the Beast. He eagerly crawled next to her, placing kisses on his previous bite marks.

‘You promised me forever,’ he murmured against her neck ‘I'll spend all of it worshipping you and begging for your forgiveness.’

‘R-Rumple..!’ She moaned as he sucked a particularly sensitive spot. ‘Please d-don’t stop again. I don't want to have to slap you...’

His low rumbling chuckle sent a shiver straight down her body. He raised his head to look at her and moved to sweep the silky soft hair from her eyes. ‘You are so beautiful, my dearest.’

Rumpelstiltskin's other hand stroked down her body to her breast (his half hard length jumping to attention at the contact). He lifted his eyes to her's, asking for permission. She nodded with a shy smile and bright blushing cheeks.

He was far gentler this time. Plucking her nipples tenderly and taking his time to appreciate the noises that fell from her lips. He grinned and ducked his head to her peaks before capturing them with his mouth. A surprised yelp turned into a lusty sigh when he swirled his tongue around the hardening nubs. Her hands went to the back of his neck, clutching him to her breast.

‘That f-feels so good, Rum.’ he grinned wolfishly and turned his attention to the other side, repeating the actions. Belle mewled, her legs falling open trying hard to find some friction against... _something_!

Rumpelstiltskin rolled over her body, settling himself between her legs. He detached his lips from her breast and trailed kisses along her stomach taking his time to admire her curves.

His hands went to her womanly hips, then to her thighs, delicately nudging them further apart. Belle shot up to see him (blushing redder than before) with a nervous look in her eyes. He grinned impishly and sat back on his legs.

‘I intend to start thoroughly worshipping you right now, love.’ His accent was thick through his haze of arousal but the look in her eyes made him add, gently. ‘If I do anything you don't like or are uncomfortable with; you will tell me to stop.’

She nodded through her smile. His thoughtfulness surrounding her as she settled back on the plush duvet.

He bent forward over her and laid down between her legs once more. Propping himself up on one arm, the Dark One spread his lover's nether lips and thrust his hips into the mattress beneath him at the sight. _Look at how wet she is for me!_ He smirked wickedly and gently swept a finger along her sex. His member pressed harder against the ties of his leather breeches.

He started caressing her gently at first, to get her used to his touch, and when she started to rise up to meet his movements he pinched her most sensitive nub. She called out his name loudly and he groaned happily at the voice of his Belle.

He rubbed his fingers over her clit once more before paying attention to her dripping core. Teasing her again, he circled her entrance, nothing more. She gripped the sheets tightly in her little hands and grunted. Smiling, he relented, and pressed a lone finger into her.

Slowly, he pushed it in and out - crooking the digit every now and then. She was meeting every thrust of his hand, moaning and mewling louder and louder. He gently added another finger and rubbed his rough spinner's palm against her responsive pearl. When he scissored his fingers, she shuddered against him and clamped her legs around his torso.

‘R-RUMPLE!’ She panted, grabbing his hair. ‘More! I n-need… something! I need y-you!’

She was breathing hard and looked at him with such a seductive gaze he couldn't dream of looking away. She quickly (but unsteadily) sat up and placed a kiss to her fingers that she touched to his mouth. He grinned at the gesture, lightly nipping at her fingers. He gave her mound another teasing caress, then slowly dragged his hands sinfully along her thighs.

‘What would you like, my Belle?’ He purred devilishly, sliding his arms around her defined waist. She ran her fingers down his chest, admiring the sinewy muscles and beautifully strange colouring of his body. He was more defined then she thought he would be, his clothing disguising his masculine shape.

She brought her bravery around her to place kisses at his strong jaw. She could feel him melt into her touch (which made her heart swell with wicked pride). Belle let her tongue explore his skin and drew it towards his ear. She took the lobe into her mouth and gently bit down on the skin.

He stilled in shock, the pleasure that coursed through his veins from such a small gesture surprised him. The hands on her back shot to her hair and tugged, so her neck was bared to him. He once again descended with his lips.

‘I'm sorry my love,’ he raggedly drew out against her. ‘I must have you…’

She laughed softly. ‘Don't stop, Rumple.’

Her hands couldn't help themselves as she raked her nails down his chest to the trail of hair disappearing beneath his (form fitting, she admired in her mind) trousers. Cupping him, she could feel his hardness pressing against the leather. Very eager, she fumbled with the leather ties, huffing in frustration when she couldn't undo the bloody things. She needed what was inside. She needed his body to consume her completely.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed slightly nervously and moved to grab her hands. He placed a kiss on each, leaning over her to settle them back against the soft down pillows. He waved his hands in a flourish, making a familiar purple smoke surround them.

Belle blinked at the sudden darkness when the magic cleared, noticing they were under the silky covers touching bare skin to bare skin. She chanced a look at her Rumpelstiltskin, struggling to see him in the dark room.

‘Rum?’ She questioned, trying very hard to ignore the very intimate places that were touching. ‘Light the candles again, won't you?’

‘You… you don't need to see this old Beast, my love.’ He said before awkwardly curling his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against her's.

‘You're a handsome man, why wouldn't I want to see you?’ She asked, raising her hands to his hair ( _how does he get it so soft?_ ), tugging gently to better see his face. He looked at her blankly, confused. ‘Before… um, before I loved you, I wanted you. From the moment we met, I thought you handsome, actually.’

Again, a puzzled look crossed his face as they stared into each other's eyes. So candid with her honesty, he was compelled to light the candles again. ‘You have interesting taste, my dear…’

‘I have impeccable taste, I think you'll find.’ She said, blues eyes drifting down downward. A gasp escaped her as they landed on his hardness. Human in colour for the most part, turning golden towards the base of his cock, dark hair surrounding it. ‘It's a lot bigger than I expected…’

He chuckled at her curious gaze and unexpected words. ‘You do wonders for my ego.’ Rumpelstiltskin raised a hand to her cheek, stroking softly with his mottled thumb, and asked, ‘You're sure you want this?’

‘Make me yours, Rumple.’

He bristled at the sentiment, love and admiration flowing through him like a soothing balm. Dragging the hand from her cheek down her body (pausing to twirl one nipple and kiss the other), he took himself in hand.

He slowly swiped his hard manhood through her folds. Top to bottom, top to bottom, catching her clit every time, coating himself with her arousal. When he felt the hands in his hair scrape across his scalp, he guided himself to her opening.

The sensation of him pushing in slowly made Belle moan. Inch by glorious inch he pressed in, stopping every now and then to flutter kisses against her neck.

It felt wonderful to her, even when he breached her Maidenhead - feeling no pain due to her stimulated wet state but still feeling a strange stretching sensation.

When he was deep within her, he began moving incredibly slowly to help her adjust to the foreign intrusion. She was so tight against his manhood, clenching wonderfully secure - almost as if her body wanted to keep him there. _This feels like coming home…_

Her hands clenched in his curly hair, much like her inner muscles were doing against his length. Pleasure rushed through them both when her hips shifted up. A grunt of approval falling from his lips. ‘So tight, Belle! All m-mine… and I'm all yours!’

‘H-harder… please!’ She stuttered, shivering against him (definitely _not_ due to the cold in the air). He did what she asked without protest. The thrust harder and got a sinful gasp in response.

The clenching around his cock almost caused his mind to go blank and shut his eyes tight but he wanted to commit the sight of her flushed and wanting face to memory. Taking in her features, he was pleased to see a smile graced her plump lips, which she suddenly bit down upon when he hit a sweet spot inside her. _Oh, how I wish I could kiss her! Take that lip between my teeth!_

‘Rumple…’ his name falling from her made him growl low in his throat. He snapped his hips hard, gripping the sheets beneath her feeling them rip from his claws. She cried out again.

Her hands left his hair and scratched their way across his back. He roared at the sensation. Burying his face to her neck, he bit and sucked his way to her creamy breasts. Capturing her hardened little nipple between his lips, he moved to grip her soft hips.

Her legs trailed up his body to wrap around his slim waist, using them to pull him deeper within her.

He pounded harder now, unable to stop himself, biting her rosey bud with wicked teeth. Her arousal coated him sinfully, helping him slide within her folds easily - despite her being so tight. He was relentless in his pursuit of finding her climax that he moved a hand to her mound to find her clitoris.

She screamed when he pinched, rolling her pearl against his clever fingers. The stimulation caused her eyes to clamp shut and he felt his balls tighten when her walls fluttered against him.

‘Look at me, my love.’ He asked, not stopping his thrusting hips. She did as asked, hooded blue eyes meeting his wild reptilian stare.

She was clutching his back now, not willing to let him go, as she writhed beneath him. ‘I f-feel as if…’ she moaned loudly when he pinched her sensitive bud again. ‘As if I'm f-falling apart, Rumple!’

The pounding of his hips and rolling of her clit increased at her admission. He was shuddering against her, trying hard to stave off the climax that was building within. I want her to feel the joy first.

He removed his hand from her glistening mound and gripped her hips, raising her sumptuous arse off the bed. He thrust harder and harder, every time he pulled her to him he grazed her clit and she couldn't (and didn't want to) stop the sounds that came from her lips.

‘Come for me, my Belle’ She clenched tighter than before against him. He felt his length swell. She raised her lips up to his neck, and kissed him there.

She suddenly shook and screamed his name, falling to the sheets and arching her back. ‘RUMPLE!’

The sound of her voice, the look on her face and the feel of her climax made him roar. Her beautiful body accepted his rough uneven thrusting as he came - trying to draw out her pleasure.

She gasped at the feeling caused by his come, she could feel every movement his climaxing cock made within her and it gave her a deep sense of pride that she had caused it.

Her legs couldn't stop shaking and her arms clutched him to her as he was successful in drawing out her pleasure. Tiny bursts of electricity flashing through her as she came down from her exquisite high.

Rumpelstiltskin slumped against the most important woman in the world, with a sweaty face against her smooth neck. ‘I love you, Belle.’

She giggled softly, lazily wrapping her arms around him. Sated and extremely happy. ‘I should hope so, sir. I'll only do _that_ with the one who loves me and whom I love back.’

She shivered when he rolled them over, his member slipping out from her, instantly missing it. She lay on his chest now with him beneath her. His hand went to her face stroking softly with the pad of his thumb.

‘Was that… er, I didn't hurt you, did I?’ He tentatively asked, kissing her other cheek.

‘Far from it, Rumpelstiltskin.’ She averted her gaze. Already flushed face, flushing brighter ‘I, um, never knew it could be like that.’

‘Like what?’

She buried her face in his chest, embarrassed. Muttering, ‘ _Pleasurable_ …’ she braved a look at him, his brows were scrunched together. ‘A woman's role in the bedroom… according to my matronly nanny, is to be there for her husband’s pleasure and bare him sons like a brood mare.’

‘What a load of bollocks.’ She snorted out a shocked laugh. ‘There is no greater pleasure than watching you climax, my love.’

She stuttered, not able to reply, or make any words come from her mouth.

‘I'm, um, glad though.’ He almost whispered. ‘Glad that you enjoyed it.’

She rolled to his side and snuggled herself under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. ‘D-did you, Rumple?’

‘Did I enjoy being inside the woman I love and giving her pleasure?’ He placed a kiss upon the crown of her head, smiling into her hair. ‘What a silly question, my dearest. Of course I did. I love you.’

She hid her face in his neck and giggled, whispering her love back. He turned on his side slightly, cupping a hand on her cheek and raising her head so he could look her in the eyes.

‘I am so sorry for the way I've treated you. For the way I've been a stubborn bastard and disbelieving your honest words.’ He conjured a small red velvet box to his hand and sat up, pulling her with him. ‘I will prove my love to you every day, I will be the man you deserve one day. If you'll have me... my kind, thoughtful, beautiful, stubborn and wonderfully bookish Belle… will you let me become your husband?’

He opened the box. She gasped, with tears in her eyes. Inside was a simple golden ring with three round stones gracing it. A large emerald in the middle flanked by two smaller sapphires.

‘It… it was the only thing that my father didn't sell to fund his gambling problem. It's from my mother's side of the family, passed to the eldest child.’

Belle raised her eyes to his and threw her arms around him. She couldn't stop the joyful tears from falling. Pulling back she lifted her left hand to her lips, kissing it and pressed it against his upturned mouth.

‘Yes! I will become your wife.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure what happened to the end there. It's a bit fecking cheesy really.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! X


End file.
